


what i go to school for

by MorganAfterDark



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, also 69th fic in the E tag, also he calls zolf sir a lot, i FUCKING WROTE THIS, oscar's age is ambiguous but he's definitely not underage, still can't believe I wrote this who the fuck am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAfterDark/pseuds/MorganAfterDark
Summary: Summary:"Hey," He says, leaning back in his chair and taking the opportunity to stretch out his back, completely missing the way Oscar's eyes zero in on the way his shirt pulls tight across his chest, "I'm sorry love, but we're gonna have to take a rain check on lunch today - I've got all these bloody papers to grade.""Mmm, that's okay," Oscar says, stepping into the room and pulling the door closed behind him. "I'm not really that hungry now, anyway."*Zolf has a free period to do some grading, but Oscar intends to be a distraction.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	what i go to school for

**Author's Note:**

> i blame rome.  
> started as a chatfic, now we here

Zolf closes the door to his office, and sighs in frustration when he spots the pile of ungraded papers still sitting on his desk. He was planning to use his free period to get ahead on some of his lesson plans, but apparently that's out of the window now; he'd completely forgotten about those papers, and they were due to be handed back soon. With another sigh, he slightly loosens his tie and crosses the room, sinking into his chair, unstoppering a pen and pulling the first of the papers towards him.

He's about halfway through the third paper when there's a light knock at the door. He almost misses it, too busy focused on trying to decipher whatever the hell it is this student was trying to write, but then it comes again and he snaps his head up in surprise. He wasn't expecting anyone to come by, was he?

"Come in!" He calls, still wondering who on earth it could possibly be.

The door swings open to reveal Oscar, standing there and grinning at him. Oh, right - he had a free period now too, and they were going to get lunch. Well, as much as he _really_ wants to abandon these papers and head off with his....- even mentally he stumbles over the word boyfriend - for lunch, he has obligations as a professor that he, unfortunately, must fulfil.

"Hey," He says, leaning back in his chair and taking the opportunity to stretch out his back, completely missing the way Oscar's eyes zero in on the way his shirt pulls tight across his chest, "I'm sorry love, but we're gonna have to take a rain check on lunch today - I've got all these bloody papers to grade."

"Mmm, that's okay," Oscar says, stepping into the room and pulling the door closed behind him. "I'm not really that hungry now, anyway." 

He smiles and crosses the room, dropping his bag beside Zolf's desk and hopping up to lounge on the corner. Zolf gives a fond roll of his eyes at Oscar's chosen seat, but smiles at him before turning back to the paper in front of him. Right, where was he?

He manages to ignore Oscar's fidgeting for about five minutes - long enough for him to finish grading the paper in front of him, anyway - before he pushes back from his desk and looks up at him.

"Hey," Oscar says, before Zolf can say anything, sliding off the desk to come and stand in front of him, "I was thinking about you in my last class, you know." He places a warm hand against Zolf's cheek and Zolf squints up at him, wondering where this is going.

"Oh? Were you now?"

"Yeah," He says, leaning in until Zolf can pick out individual eyelashes, feel his breath hot on his face, "It was really very distracting."

"Well," Zolf says, and his voice comes out a little shaky, "That'll teach you not to pay attention, won't it?"

"Mmhm, I'm sure it will," Oscar says, in a voice that says it very much _won't_ , before closing the distance between them. 

Kissing Oscar is always a delight, and one he's very quickly distracted by; his hands come up to wrap around Oscar's waist, pulling him closer, closer, until Oscar's thighs bump against his chair and the man has to steady himself with a hand against Zolf's chest. The hand that was on Zolf's face is now up in his hair, clutching handfuls and tilting his head back, giving Oscar better access to deepen the kiss, to push Zolf back into his chair until he groans. 

Oscar gives a tiny pleasured moan at that, and Zolf realises that if he's not careful they're going to get entirely too carried away, and these papers are never going to get graded, not to mention that anyone could walk into _this very public office_.

"Oscar-"

"I locked the door, if that's what you're worried about," He murmurs, and Zolf groans again, hesitating. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this, especially not since the _last_ time they did something similar, but- still. Oscar takes his momentary pause as an opportunity to push his hand up; dragging his palm up and over Zolf's chest, over his shoulder, sinking his nails in a tiny bit until Zolf shudders beneath him.

"I’m not; the papers...-"

"They can wait." Oscar says, darkly, putting both hands on Zolf's shoulders, pushing him back and swinging his leg over, settling himself across Zolf's lap. Zolf is helpless to resist him; his hands are on Oscar's arse before he can stop himself, and Oscar's hands rise back into his hair, tipping his head back and resuming their kiss, deeper and harder than before.

He allows himself to give in for a moment, the desire too strong, and kisses back with matching passion, groaning into Oscar's mouth and kneading his arse with his hands, pulling him forwards across his growing erection. Oscar sighs into his mouth, catching Zolf's bottom lip and rolling it between his teeth, grinding his hips down until Zolf moans, loudly.

" _Fuck_ ," He says, pulling himself away from the desperate heat of Oscar's mouth, "But, I really do need to finish these papers, love."

"I'm not stopping you," Oscar says, seamlessly moving from Zolf's mouth to his neck, kissing down the line of his throat, grazing the skin with his teeth, and moving his hands back around to Zolf's chest, squirming slightly to make space to undo Zolf's tie and throw it somewhere behind them.

"You really are," Zolf says, weakly, reaching around the man to get at his desk, "I can hardly think with you-"

"Well, that's your problem, isn't it?" Oscar retorts, as his hands come back around to make short work of Zolf's shirt buttons, pushing the fabric aside to get access to his chest, still pulling and sucking at his throat. 

Oscar claws his nails through Zolf's chest hair, anchoring himself as he grinds down along the hard length of Zolf's cock, searching for friction. Zolf can feel Oscar's own cock, firm against his stomach, as he continues to try and pull himself back to his desk, and he desperately just wants to give in and have his way with the man, but these fucking _papers-_

Oscar is all roving hands, smoothing and stroking every available inch of Zolf's torso as he works kisses into his neck, his shoulders, along the line of his jaw... With great effort, Zolf reaches around and pulls another paper towards him, but his mind is so hazy with lust and the sound of Oscar's little moans that he can barely make out the name of the student. He takes a deep breath, ignores the man sitting astride his lap, kissing his neck and fondling his chest, and starts grading.

He makes it through little more than two papers (rushed and definitely not his finest marking, but he's only gotten through a total of five so far, and _Gods_ he wants Oscar so badly) before Oscar grows bored with their game as it is, and his hands start moving lower. He shuffles back in Zolf's lap, dragging his hands down over the planes of his stomach, pressing into the soft skin there as he fights to undo Zolf's belt buckle.

Zolf's gut clenches, and he rocks his hips up into Oscar somewhat involuntarily. He can feel the man smile against his throat and shivers, giving himself a moment to press his mouth Oscar's shoulder. Oscar makes short work of his belt and all but tears his trousers open, and as he palms at Zolf's aching cock through his boxers, Zolf has to sink his teeth into Oscar's shoulder to stop himself moaning out loud.

With one hand still on Oscar's arse, he feels the exact moment the man shudders, and smiles smugly to himself. _Interesting_.

But he doesn't have much time to consider the advantage he may have gained, because then Oscar shoves his hand inside his pants and takes hold of his cock, stoking the fire that's been building in him this entire time, and - _fu_ _ck it_.

Slamming down his pen, he grabs Oscar by the thighs and stands up, gently throwing the man backwards and sending him sprawling over his desk, knocking over the pile of ungraded papers in the process. Oh well. He pulls Oscar forwards by his hips, dragging him across the desk until he collides against his arse, leaning forwards to bury his face in his neck.

"You fucking tease," He growls, and feels the man give a whole body shiver, legs wrapping around his waist, holding him closer.

"You love it," he sighs, back arching as he presses his cock into Zolf's stomach, rocking himself back against Zolf.

Zolf just grunts in response, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Oscar's trousers. Straightening up, he yanks, pulling down trousers and boxers in one go. 

"Goodness, Mr Smith," Oscar laughs, breathlessly, obediently lifting his hips to allow Zolf to remove the clothing, "A little impatient, are we?"

"You're one to fucking talk," Zolf mutters, low and threatening, as he opens up one of the desk drawers to snatch up the bottle of oil that he knows is there from last time. He watches Oscar, splayed out on his back, naked from the waist down, follow with darkening eyes as he slicks up fingers, and his tongue darts out to sweep across his lip.

He takes a little longer than necessary to coat his fingers, taking pleasure in the way Oscar's breathing hitches and his cock bobs, as he waits, trembling with anticipation- then Zolf grabs Oscar's thighs, drags him to the edge of the desk, throws one of Oscar’s legs over his shoulder, and starts circling his hole with one finger.

"You're such a little fucking tease, you know that, right?" He says with a groan, as he pushes that finger forwards into the waiting heat of Oscar's body.

" _Hah-_ Yes, Sir," He moans, already gasping, and Zolf rewards him by pressing his finger in further, curling it slightly.

"I should've left you wanting," Zolf leans forwards as far as Oscar's leg will allow him to, growling close to his ear, "I should've tied you up here and left you, hard and aching, shouldn't I?" He pulls his finger back, preparing to add a second, and waits. " _Shouldn't I_?" He snarls, when Oscar doesn't answer the first time.

"Yes _-mmpf-_ Sir. Sir, _please_. I _\- fuck-_ " He cuts off with a loud moan, eyes scrunching closed as Zolf grins dangerously, slamming back in with both fingers.

"Good boy," He murmurs, softly, as he begins a slow, languid pumping with his fingers, and smiles as Oscar tries to thrust back, wanting more.

He loves the noises Oscar makes, the flush that spreads across his face, the way his thighs quake, the way he rocks back into Zolf's hand, clenching around his fingers. The leg that Zolf doesn't have pressed up against his chest curls around him, and he can feel Oscar's heel dig into his back, trying to pull him closer. Slowly, he draws his fingers out, enjoying the way Oscar whines and writhes as he does so. 

"Do you think you deserve more yet? Because I don't." He says, as he pushes back in with a third finger, keeping up the rhythm as he slowly fucks him with his fingers. He meets Oscar's gaze and makes a show of flicking his eyes down his body, down to his flushed and swollen cock, down to where his fingers are buried in the greedy heat of him.

He flicks his gaze back up and smiles, deadly heat in his eyes, "Gods, look at you,” he says, taking in the way Oscar’s lip trembles with want, eyes unfocussed and chest heaving, “So ready for me already, so eager to please. Maybe I should leave you like this, ready and waiting, to teach you a lesson."

" _N-no-_ no, please. _Please_ , Sir, I need you so badly. Please fuck me, Sir, please, _please_ ," Oscar begs, and Zolf's not entirely sure how much is part of the game and how much is real, and his cock aches with it.

"I'll be good," Oscar continues, as Zolf removes his fingers, "I'll do whatever you want, Sir, if you fuck me- _hah-_ Please, fill me up with your big fucking cock, sir- oh, _fu-uck,"_ He cries, as he feels Zolf press the slick head of his cock against his hole. 

"Anything?" Zolf says, and his voice is full of dangerous taunting.

" _Anything_."

Zolf presses in, slowly, _painfully_ slowly, his hands gripping Oscar's hips to steady himself as the man writhes beneath him. Once he bottoms out it takes considerable effort not to grasp him by the thighs and fuck him at a burning pace, to push him until he breaks, until he begs to come. But, no. He runs his hands slowly down Oscar's legs, rolling his hips and giving little half-thrusts, trying desperately to maintain some composure and not be taken in by the delicious heat of Oscar. He braces his hands either side of Oscar's chest, grinning down at him, before he slides one arm under Oscar's back and pulls him up into a sitting position. He feels the way the change in position causes his cock to shift, and can tell by the way Oscar whimpers that he’s pressed against the man’s prostate. 

"Alright then," He says, as Oscar's legs settle around his waist. He gives a few shallows thrusts to hear Oscar moan again, and then gives a low growl into his ear. " _You_ can fuck _me_." 

With one hand supporting Oscar's back, one clutching his arse, Zolf pulls them back into his chair, careful to keep himself seated inside Oscar the whole time. Oscar's eyes are wide and darkened, pupils blown out, and Zolf reclines back as far as can in his chair, smiling smugly. He kneads Oscar's arse where he's stretched open on his cock, admiring the way Oscar's throat bobs, cock twitching.

Without breaking eye contact, Oscar puts shaky hands on Zolf's chest, digging his fingers in and gripping Zolf's chest hair, and begins to move himself, thighs bracing across Zolf’s hips.

It's a change, for Zolf to be the one with some measure of composure and Oscar the shaky, quivering mess; whether it’s part of a scene or not, Zolf's not complaining. With his hands on Oscar's arse, he helps him lift up and sink back down onto the full length of him, and feeling the man’s muscles clench around him.

"That's it," Zolf croons, rubbing Oscar's arse with one hand, "Good boy. You take me so well, like you're made just for me."

"Yes Sir," Oscar gasps, "You _-mmph-_ feel so good, Sir- _hah-_ so fucking good, Sir. _Fuck_ , you're so big."

Zolf hums, giving Oscar's arse a pinch before bringing a hand around and grasping his cock, full and hot and heavy in his hand. 

"You gonna come for me?" He asks, twisting his wrist just _so,_ swiping his thumb over the head and gathering up the slick he finds there, "Are you gonna come for me, like a good boy, then let me come inside you?"

Oscar's eyes practically roll back into his head, cock pulsing and straining in Zolf's hand. "Gods, yes," he moans, dropping his chin to his chest and putting more effort into driving himself down onto Zolf. His fingers scrabble against Zolf's chest, pushing back the open halves of his shirt, sliding his hands until his thumbs brush over Zolf's nipples and Zolf groans. He lets his head fall back, hips driving upwards into Oscar, who groans desperately. His hair is starting to stick to his forehead with sweat, and his eyes are pinched closed, biting his lip, huffing breaths through his nose and giving little whines and whimpers in response to the movement of Zolf's hand upon his cock.

Zolf can feel that he's getting close, the fire in his belly coiling into something solid and hot, but he wants to see Oscar come first, watch his face as Zolf tips him over the edge and fucks him through it.

It doesn't take long, not when he shifts his hips so his cock strikes deeper, spearing upwards and jerking his wrist in the same pace, murmuring encouraging nonsense like, " _look at you, so fucking hot, so fucking good for me. Come for me then, come with my cock inside your lovely arse. Come for me, Oscar_ " at the same time.

"Fuck, Zolf," Oscar pants, desperately close, "I'm gonna- _fu-uck_ Zolf- Sir, Mister _Smith_ \- oh _fuck_ , _Sir_ , _fuck-_ " Oscar is always noisy when he comes, and this time is no exception; his whole body shudders with the force of his orgasm, back arching, throwing his head back and mouth hanging open as he moans, long and loud. His fingers tighten on Zolf's chest as he clamps down around him, his cock pulsing in Zolf’s grasp and spilling over his hand. 

Zolf follows soon after with an extended groan of his own, thoughts obliterated as he drives his hips upwards one last time, digging his fingers into the soft skin of Oscar's arse as he comes inside him, fills him up with his spend. 

" _Fuck_ ," is all he can say, breathing heavily. "Guess those papers aren't getting graded today, huh?"

Oscar just laughs, flopping forwards to press his forehead against Zolf's chest. "Sorry about that." he says, chuckling.

Zolf strokes a soothing hand along his back, "No, you're not."

"No," Oscar laughs, breathless, "I'm really not."

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
